


欢迎来到亚特兰蒂斯

by alienyvonne



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienyvonne/pseuds/alienyvonne
Summary: 海王电影Only。欢迎来到亚特兰蒂斯。秘密、污垢、还有最原始欲望的倾泻之地。





	欢迎来到亚特兰蒂斯

欢迎来到亚特兰蒂斯，沉落的帝国，分裂的文明，游荡在幽深海底的种族。我们在得到水中生存能力的时候，也许付出了一部分脑子作为进化的代价。

欢迎来到亚特兰蒂斯，欢迎死在亚特兰蒂斯。涅柔斯默默地向亚特兰娜女王的长子问好。

环形竞技场人头攒动，为王族兄弟的自相残杀鼓掌叫好，比正在战斗的人更希望三叉戟插入其中一个的心脏。他们伸长双手，触到兵器交错振荡开的水波，身体里的血液便随之鼓噪，回响，叠加，生成一浪高过一浪的欢呼。

“事情不会这么巧合，”湄拉说，“人类的战舰怎么会刚好在你与奥姆会谈的时候攻击呢？”

红发的公主面容澄澈如同她身穿的透明裙裳。她仔细观察着父亲神色的变化。泽贝尔的王懒待伪饰出一丝一毫的惊讶。终于湄拉自己恍然大悟。“你不会如此轻易地受骗。”她低声道。本来这已足够心知肚明，她犹不甘心地补充了一句，“你也想要战争。”

涅柔斯想说奥姆做得挺漂亮，让陆地对于海洋的、潜在绵延的威胁具象化为一艘巨鲸的模仿物、缺乏柔韧性的钢铁战舰。只有这样才能惊醒沉迷于海底与陆地的种族，在海洋被那些缓慢注入的垃圾与污染物彻底填满之前。海洋足够宽广，也因此足够麻木迟钝。一片水域被污染了，他们还可以遁入另一片。坐拥着海洋这个无穷无尽的宝库，他们没有与人类开战的理由，看待人类的作为便如同豪富看待跳梁小丑，又或者，不过是海沟族那般可以完全弃之不顾的低等野兽。他们甚至不屑于向人类世界展示水底帝国的存在，就像在深海待得过久，而无法适应水面低压的盲眼生物。

但海底帝国真的可以如此宽容对待陆地吗？涅柔斯对此表示怀疑。他发现新生的孩子们已经将塑料袋看作和水母一般的玩具了。

涅柔斯想，没有什么能比一场战争更好地作为亚特兰蒂斯重临的号角了。不过他已经老了，并不愿意做那个举起号角的人。奥姆为他安排好了一切，包装精美的借口，至少有个路线的计划，而这些正是国王应为臣属所做的事。那么他称呼他为领主，也是礼尚往来。

湄拉有着足以胜任皇后的容颜与气质，当她恶狠狠盯过来时，即使自己是她的父亲，涅柔斯也感受到了些许的心悸。令人愉快的子辈长成的心悸。就像会面的时候，他拉开坐骑的头，看见水光中奥姆缓缓摘下头盔。说不定还有点其他的东西。

然后，湄拉救走了亚瑟。这场公开的决斗以混乱与背叛落幕，但已经足够向人们证明那个混血长子的无能。奥姆派人追杀他们，自己则前去联合——毋庸说征服其他几个王国。他并没有忘记轻重缓急。涅柔斯警告了奥姆不能伤害湄拉，亚特兰蒂斯的国王答应了他。但是，这个承诺的可靠性在事后被证伪了。

湄拉回来的时候，她身后是手持三叉戟号令七海的海王。可怕的传说力量，也是奥姆与许多人从未相信的力量。涅柔斯欢迎女儿的归来，而湄拉也顺应时势地、接纳了父亲的投诚。在她看来这一切理所当然，如同海王可以和那些未开化的生物交流，如同手持三叉戟就能成为王。

海洋子民们孱弱的脑袋和那些不会说话的鲨与鲸一样，被三叉戟的力量迷惑了。湄拉飘浮在稍高的地方俯视着泽贝尔王，无声向父亲宣示着自己的胜利。命中注定的胜利。

涅柔斯叹了一口气。新的王君临七海，但海洋与陆地之间所有的问题都没有解决。甚至还多出来了一个。

“奥姆，湄拉告诉我她遭到过你的亲卫队袭击。”

失去王权的海洋领主暂时被软禁在他本人的居所中，等待着海王与亚特兰娜女王的处置。但一切似乎很明了，他恐怕不会受到什么严苛的惩罚。无论是出自女王的爱子之心还是海王的……也许能称之为仁爱的东西。

奥姆没有做出任何反应。涅柔斯重复了一遍，他才偏过头，扯出个敷衍却仍然美丽的笑容，“我说过要将她带回来。”

“那种程度的袭击，不管怎么看都是想要湄拉死。”涅柔斯说，“你认为湄拉选择了海王，背叛了你。这是你的私人想法，我无权干涉，但是，我不喜欢这样的出尔反尔。”

奥姆微微垂下眼睛，显得有些不耐烦。

“你的母亲正在和亚瑟的父亲团聚。”涅柔斯道，“暂时不用期盼她的到来。”

对方深吸一口气，终于和涅柔斯正面对视，“如果你认为我应当罪加一等，那么就去说服那个有权处置我的人。”

涅柔斯上前一步，走进战争犯的房间，“我们曾是同谋。我也不介意称呼你为领主。而你对我个人的背弃，也应当由我个人进行处置。”

无论何种处置方式。

“我曾将我的女儿许配给你。”涅柔斯忽然说，“那不是湄拉的意思，更多是我的意思。”

“难道不是政治考量吗？”奥姆嘲讽道。他不需要涅柔斯再次提醒自己被湄拉背叛的事实。

也许是母亲的归来毁掉了他的一部分思考能力，涅柔斯不无遗憾地想。可怜的小王子，在亚特兰娜被献祭给海沟族后，一度被父亲怀疑是不是也是私生子。即使他的血统被证实纯净了，父亲也担心他的思想受到污染，迫切地希望他忘记那个背叛者母亲。但这一切只是让年幼的王子学会了将母亲的形象牢牢珍藏进脑海深处，不断地自我美化自我修饰，作为最后一点私人余地。以至于当亚特兰娜真正回来时，他根本没有办法将亚特兰娜当作一个“人”，而非他内心的臆想来看待。

涅柔斯没有回答奥姆的话。他伸出一只手，按上了奥姆王裸露出的脖颈侧面，一截触感柔润的皮肤，剥下了华丽盔甲，摘去了领主王权，带着水生生物特有的湿度。涅柔斯在那次见面的时候就想过，如果亚特兰蒂斯愿意将他们年轻的王作为交换，那么他当然、一定、肯定，会支持他想要做的事情。可惜奥姆没有给他这样说的机会。

“泽贝尔王……”奥姆变得清醒一点了，他努力控制着自己说话的语气，“我可还没有被那个杂种处决！”

“你在寻求海王的保护吗？”涅柔斯说，他知道这样的话会激怒奥姆，“为什么不考虑一下，再次联合我呢？”

四周陷入黑暗，警戒的装置无声无息地关闭。

 

欢迎来到亚特兰蒂斯。

秘密、污垢、还有最原始欲望的倾泻之地。

**Author's Note:**

> 一段梦中的、无头无尾的臆想。
> 
>  
> 
> 海水是最伟大的窃听者与告密者。
> 
> 它无处不在，忠实地将每一个行动、每一句言语，具象化为波涛或细浪。一面从头到尾包裹着人体的，水银的镜子。它让沉默也不再是沉默，因为每一滴水都在代替奥姆低语，将内心与身体的振荡传递到此刻最让他难堪的人的皮肤表层。亲密舔舐如舌尖。
> 
> 与不易压缩的水体相比，空气分子稀薄又零散，总能轻而易举隐匿人体发出的信息。
> 
> 涅柔斯一只手正扶着亚特兰蒂斯王打开的大腿内侧。
> 
> 湄拉有一头从继承自父亲的耀眼红发，在水光与空气中都灼灼如火。与女儿相比，泽贝尔王的须发带上了些许的珠灰骨白。也许，他年轻的时候也有足够热烈张扬的火红发色。不过后来，他的发色已经不能带来温暖的观感，而是如同成熟了的珊瑚群，设下陷阱的红藻，只让人感受到一种矫饰的危险。
> 
> 但当他的须发上沾染着浓膻白液的时候，危险好像被提到了难以想象的另一个层次。
> 
> 年长者刚刚用口舌献给对方一份名为高潮的贺礼，现在，他惯于执掌权柄的手顺着年轻国王的肌肉往后摸索，以教学般的耐心与细致，感受着对方做出的每一丝反应。
> 
> 他的腮体吸入被奥姆的喘息呵暖了的水流，将其中的情热吮吸干净了再吐出。


End file.
